User blog:TheFreddyFromThePizzaria/Deric's Diguise for Episode 0! (Protectors of the Canonical Worlds)
In the world of Protectors of the Canonical Worlds, agents must enter the worlds in a form that would fit the canon of the world in question, as to not cause further distortions to canon. Their abilities are restricted to the abilities of that form.. And the ability to just leave the world for when the mission is over, in which case they transform back into their regular forms. (This automatically happens if they "die", causing the mission to be a failure. And they can't use the same form again in that particular fanfic if they "died"!) So, Celia's disguised form "Thalia" turned out to be more complex than Avia. (Avia's going to take over again when SHE levels up high enough)" SO complex I had to bring her down a few notches, and even then, she filled up the whole blog post! And Deric decided to be a D&D character as well! Hopefully, Deric's form will be less complex... (If you're reading this, then it turned out to be MUCH less complex! Avia, in fact, is far more complex than Deric's form! If only the same was true about Thalia..) --Deric's form:Gerald-- Name:Gerald Backstory:Once from the world of Dungeons and Dragons, he was sent to Earth to fight in the great war of the Gods (Chaos Will Reign). After the war was over, he and Thalia decided they'd stay here, because the only thing better than protecting their world is helping to protect all of the worlds. Oh, and even if they did go back, they wouldn't be able to reunite with their old party-They have no idea where that party went while they were gone! Race:Human Canonical Side:Mana Class:Paladin ------------- *Level:18 *XP:11000 *Str:17 (+3) *Con:16 (+3) *Dex:14 (+2) *Wis:16 (+3) *Int:13 (+1) *Cha:19 (+4) *HP:147 ---------- Four times a day, Gerald can gain a bonus to his attack.. If and ONLY if his target is evil. ..Except since alignments aren't a physical manifestation on Earth... That probably fails now. By touch, Gerald can heal a total of 72HP per day. As a paladin, Gerald is immune to ALL diseases! He's immune to fear as well, and his presence gives Thalia a morale bonus against fear! Gerald can "turn" undead just like a cleric! ...Six times a day. While Deric may not know this, Gerald CANNOT call his special mount, because he's not in D&D's multiverse anymore, and the mount lives in that multiverse's celestial realm. In fact, since all paladin spells are divine... His source for them is gone, so he can't cast them. Deric, you probably made a huge mistake picking this class. Gerald can remove all diseases that his allies have 5 times per week. Now for his feats! *Power Attack (Lets your attacks be stronger.. But decreases your roll to hit by the same amount. Can't go above 5.) *Weapon Focus (An extra 5% chance of hitting!) *Combat Expertise (Lets you dodge better.. But decreases your roll to hit by the same amount. Can't go above 5.) *Improved Initiative (Better odds of going first!) *Improved Disarm (No more attack of opportunity from disarming! You don't even give them a free chance to disarm you from this!) *Negotiator (Sense Motive and Diplomacy bonuses!) *Endurance (Hey, it's nice to be able to sleep in armor to protect yourself at night... WITHOUT getting fatigued! Plus endurance in general is boosted.) *Improved Unarmed Strike (Hey, what if you DO lose your weapon? Nice to not be out of luck then!) And now, his skills! ..He used up all his skill points to max out Sense Motive, Diplomacy, and Knowledge (religion). I wonder how well Knolwedge (religion) will work out here in this alternate world.. And.. We're actually done! That's it! Category:Blog posts